Grand Voyage- Log 73
Log 73: Wolf Hunt Sirius stood on the edge of the rock bowl. Not the one that he and his group of bounty hunters had been standing on earlier, mind you, but one with a much more advantageous position, since this one overlooked the very entrance to the town. And while his targets were not exactly visible to the naked eye, Sirius had been blessed (or would a better term be cursed?) with a few simple... enhancements. His nose twitched slightly as he sniffed the air, picking out the required seven scents that he was looking for. Luckily for him, they seemed to have separated into pairs, but UNLUCKILY for him, they had scattered to different parts of the island. Well, he thought to himself, the hunt wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if I didn't have to actually work. He crouched lower, and shifted. Something adjusted, changed inside him, his muscles reorganizing themselves, his body sinking into a crouch, sharp nails appearing on his fingers and nails. Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Siberian Husky. It was good to the hunter. ---- The roof in front of D’Artagnan exploded, a small cloud of dust flying into the air. The Majin reacted quickly, slamming his palms into the ground and leaping up into the air, his leg coming down on- Nothing. Then something appeared behind him and a hand grabbed the back of his head, bringing it smashing down onto the roof, the whole structure cracking due to the impact. Stars exploded in his field of vision, and his foot lashed out once again, though a hand caught it! Right before another fist smashed into his head, he used his other foot to kick something, anything into the air, a signal- Everything went black. ---- Everyone in town noticed it the exact same instant. While the first miniature explosion might have not raised too many eyebrows (pirates were something of a common occurrence, so scrabbles between them were not uncommon), the second one certainly did. A truly massive amount of building, practically a whole chimney, flew up into the air, accompanied by another helping of dust. “That was-” Pura cried, whipping around and beginning to draw Yamiryuu from it’s sheath, before something flew rapidly towards her. ---- Sirius had gotten sloppy, having allowed the first one of the pirates to alert the others. So, naturally, he stepped his game up a little. He had immediately taken care of the one with him, some white-haired girl, knocking her out as quickly as he could. He then reacted to the nearest possible smell, throwing himself across the town at his target! But as he launched another attack with his claws, they were blocked, Yamiryuu stopping them before they could reach Pura. She immediately pressed the counterattack, the blade slashing forward, sending compressed air flying at the bounty hunter. Sirius reacted quickly, ducking low to the ground, and lashing out with a kick at a truly incredible speed. It caught the swordswoman in the stomach, her letting out a cry as she was sent crashing into a nearby house. It wouldn’t take her out for long, though... Something smashed into the ground near Sirius, and as he turned to face it, a glowing white fist crashed into the side of his face, sending him flying into a nearby house. He exploded through the wall, taking out several articles of furniture that got into his way, before landing on another wall. This one caved in slightly, and he sunk into the half-crumbled space that the impact had left. “What the hell-?!” the bounty hunter asked, pushing himself up as he wiped blood from his lip. “Just what do you think you’re doing to my crew?!” Knave asked, scowling at the opponent who stood before him. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters